Changes Aren’t always For the Better
by Xel-chan1
Summary: Sometimes it takes a bit more to realize the direction your heart is pulling you. Sometimes fate gives you a tiny push. And sometimes fate...has a bad sense of humor...
1. Chapter 1: Always a Friend Never a Lover

Title: Untitled  
  
Author: Xel-chan  
  
Rating: PG (for now I guess. The rating may go up)  
  
Authors Notes: This story has 2+1, 1+R and I think that's all so far. Not a lot of language, but it's still there. Thinks that's all, Enjoy!! Oh yeah, any suggestions for a title would be nice. Blame my lack of creativity, anything but me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch. Well, I think I own the plot?  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
"So Heero, what're you up to tonight, another date with the computer?" I said jokingly. Part of me wished he would turn around, say Duo, don't be an idiot, it's you I want to spend time with. But I knew that would never happen. Heero wasn't aware of how beautiful he was. I'm surprised he's never caught me when I glance at him. Of course, I always try to be careful. It's so hard being in love with the perfect soldier. I sighed wistfully, hoping against hope.  
  
Heero turned and gave me one of those glares. You know, the one that says "You're annoying, please shut up". One of those glares. Oh his eyes, I could go on forever just talking about his eyes. They are the most mysterious shade of blue. Kinda like the soldier himself. "What does it matter to you?"  
  
I chuckled nervously, what was it supposed to mean to me? 'Quick Duo, I have to find an answer before he gets suspicious. "Oh, just wanted to know if I'm a third wheel once again tonight." I cringed. That sounded corny even to my ears. "I mean," I rushed to explain, "It seems as though you're in love with your computer" But I wish you were with me. You always seem to know how to push the right buttons.  
  
"Well, if you must be so nosy, I'm going with Relena tonight" My heart dropped. Really, it just went to the pit of my stomach. He could spend a whole night with me, but yet he was going out with Relena? I straightened myself out a bit and plastered a huge fake smile on my face. It actually hurt to be smiling. "So how'd she get you to go?" There goes all tinges of subtlety. I had to know. I just had to. How could Relena Peacecraft, a girl has threatened to kill more times than the telemarketers call the house, convince Heero to go out with her? There must be a secret, it had to be the perfume.  
  
"She asked me to go." Huh? That was it? All she'd done was ask? Hell, if I'd known that some time ago, I could've Heero right now. Mentally I evaluated this. It wasn't fair. Some people have all of the luck.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
As I gave Duo the answer to his question, I could see utter confusion on his face. Had my answer really been that shocking? I mentally evaluated. Nope, nothing seemed to be wrong. But the why was Duo staring at me like that. Suddenly, Duo seemed to gather himself.  
  
"Sorry Hee-man! For a second there I was shocked" Duo smiled, but it didn't seem genuine. I had seen his expression. It had not been shock I was sure. But, what more could be said to force him to tell? I turned back to my computer. The game of Solitaire I had been playing previously was still up, I was winning.  
  
I heard Duo as he left the room. I couldn't help wondering what was bothering him. He had seemed hopeful when Heero had first looked at him. Then after I had asked him why he'd asked such a nosy question, he'd responded with a corny joke. He was hiding something, I was sure of it. The only question was what it was.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
Never have I hated a human being more than I hate Relena Peacecraft. She had every thing anyone could ever want, and now she wanted more. Then again, one had to remember how spoiled she was. She could easily marry some other rich guy! But no, she had to mess with his Heero. I sat on the couch huffily. God was so unfair. I'd suffered through the war like everyone else. Why can't I get a chance at happiness? Why doesn't anyone ever throw the orphan from L2 a rope every once in a while. I sat there in thought. It didn't matter what it would take, Heero would be mine.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
Relena had asked me to come to the restaurant at seven. It was only six and five seconds. I guess it would be about time for me to get ready. Then again, if I waited a little longer, maybe I could beat this cheating computer. I wonder what Duo's doing. I don't have to wonder for long because a few minutes later, he comes storming upstairs into the bedroom. I hear him rummaging through drawers as he talks to himself softly. Even concentrating I couldn't make out what he was saying. He threw me a glance he must of thought I was unaware of, sighed sadly and walked out again. Actually, he glanced quite often when he thought I hadn't noticed. I wondered what all those glances added up to. Oh well, it's time for me to get ready to go. I'll try to figure him out later.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
If I have my way, no one will ever find out about this. I'm sitting at this the restaurant, wearing a lavender sweater, a black skirt, and hoping no one will recognize. It's hard to see when one is wearing sunglasses inside wouldn't you say? I honestly think they should hang the person who invented pantyhose. They were itchy, and they tore too easily. Relena was clinging to Heero and chatting away. When the waiter came to take my order, I simply ordered water, no need to spend all of my money. I settled in for a long wait  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Relena's P.O.V.  
  
As Heero and I ate, the brown haired girl I'd noticed before was staring at me. There seemed to be an evil glint in her eye. How many people wore sunglasses in restaurants anyway? In my opinion, she was far past suspicious.  
  
"Heero" I began trying to catch his attention, "Do you know that girl that's staring at us?"  
  
Heero turned quickly. Seeing she'd been caught, the girl quickly lowered her eyes. I noticed she was about to get up. But my soldier Heero wasn't going to have any of that. He walked quickly catching the girl by the arm. Relena shook her head, spies were nothing but trouble these days.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
I have to admit, when I saw Heero coming at me, I panicked. I tried to get out of the restaurant, but he had caught hold of my arm. Quickly his hand snapped up to take off the glasses.  
  
"DUO?" Damn it, I was sol (1) "Hee-man, what a surprise!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
(1) sol, commonly known as shit outta luck, that is, and will always be my favorite phrase.  
  
Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed it, C&C highly appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Luck Blues

Title: Changes aren't always For the Better  
  
Chapter Title: Bad Luck Blues  
  
Author: Xel-chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: None that I can think of. Oh yeah 2+1. That's all  
  
Author's Note: Here's Chapter 2!! Yeah me for getting it out!! I hope you enjoy, and C&C is always welcome and Appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch. But the plot is mine!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero's Computer Journal  
  
I hate surprises. Finding Duo at that restaurant was an unpleasant surprise. Was he attempting to follow me around? Hn. That boy is confusing. After he'd been caught, he'd had that trapped look about him. I really do wonder what was wrong with him. After what he'd done last night, my dinner with Relena had been ruined. I guess that's not so bad. That girl is so insipid and superficial. I wonder what kind of dinner date Duo would be?  
  
End Journal Entry  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo's Journal  
  
I can't believe I got caught. By Relena no less. I'm really feeling low on myself now. When Heero'd caught me, all he'd done was stare. Then he'd looked down my sweater. Now, they say snoring is embarrassing, they say having toilet paper stuck to your shoe is embarrassing, but they have never seen true embarrasement until they've had the perfect soldier look down your shirt in the middle of a sophisticated restaurant. That ladies and gentlemen, is the top of embarrassment. On the way home, I'd gotten hit on five times, so I must have looked good. But the most priceless thing was the look on Heero's face when he saw it was me. That was extremely priceless. If that was all it would take to get him to notice me, I'd cross- dress everyday.  
  
End Journal Entry  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Third Person view.  
  
Now rewinding events, the waiter who'd been serving water to the brown haired girl, noticed that she looked kinda cute. He looked at the label of the drug, perfect. He dropped it in her drink hoping no one would notice and served it to her. Unfortunately for this waiter, Heero interrupted his little game. The drug was supposed to make any female taking it extremely horny. But what happens if a male takes it?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Morning After  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
I woke up groggily. Man did I have a headache. May I mention that it was a killer headache? Did I say that already? Either way, it really hurt. I was trying to wander to the bathroom to relieve myself when I caught my reflection. The image staring back at me was wearing black boxers. Check. They were wearing a white raggedy T-shirt. Check. What wasn't in check you ask? The two bumps under my T-shirt. I did the only thing I could think to do at that moment, I fainted.  
  
Coming to, I saw Quatre's worried face leaning over me. "Quatre" I mumbled noticing that my voice was higher pitched. This was the first sign I had that this was not a bad dream. "Duo" He mumbled, checking over me cautiously like the mother hen he is. "It's not a nightmare is it" Damn, now I sounded like I was about to cry. Quatre's eyes were huge as they stared down at me. "No Duo, I'm afraid it's not a nightmare."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
I was so happy to reach home. Since it was approaching Christmas, the weather was horrible. As I hung up my jacket, I saw Quatre sitting in the living room looking like someone had died. "Quatre, is everything okay?"  
  
Quatre turned to me, doing his best to form a glare. "Duo followed you last night?" I had never planned to tell anyone about the spectacle Duo had made of himself the previous evening. At my curt nod, Quatre went on. "Actually, it's better if you go see him yourself." Had something serious happened to Duo? Something Quatre didn't want to tell me? I took the stairs slowly, nervous at what I might find.  
  
I walked into our room. There was Duo. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with him. That's when I saw. My mouth had to be hanging open. This had to be the first time in my life that I had ever gotten a totally unexpected surprise. "Duo?" I managed to squeak, not able to do much else.  
  
"Who else did you think it was, the muffin man?" The girl on the bed shot back nastily. Yep, it was Duo alright, same sharp comebacks.  
  
"What, What happened to you" I was gesturing to you know, something that definitely shouldn't have been there.  
  
Duo flicked her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up calmly. She walked towards me. The last thing I ever expected her to do was slap me. I swear bells were ringing at that instant. Holding my palm over the offended piece of skin, I looked carefully at Duo. Apologize, that's what I should do. But, as I looked at the bright fire in Duo's eyes, the only thought running through my mind was that mission was waaaay to dangerous at this point in time. I took a slow step back. I couldn't believe I was hiding from a girl. But as I looked at the violence in Duo's eyes, I couldn't help running down the hall as fast as my feet would carry me.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo's Journal  
  
I hate Heero!!! I hate him. I hate him. Why does all of the bad crap always happen to me, what've I ever done. God has a very sick sense of humor. I hate Heero. Why arre my thoughts jumping around like this? Anyway, what was I talking about? Oh yeah!! Heero Yuy is the biggest piece of scum to walk this Earth!!!  
  
End Journal Entry  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The End for now!!  
  
I hope you've enjoyed so far!! And note to the reviewer, I'm totally for 1x2. There's no one I hate more than Relena!! Well, bye for now!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Five Hour Shopping Spree

Title: Changes aren't Always for the Better  
  
Chapter Title: Five Hour Shopping Spree  
  
Author: Xel-chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: 2+1, R+1, and 1 is just confused. Heero may be slightly out of character.  
  
Author's Notes: Here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy! C&C Appreciated! Suggestions too! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That Night  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
I was just getting into a game of solitaire when the laptop suddenly closed on my fingers. Have you ever had a laptop slammed on your fingers? Let me tell you, it hurts like hell. Cradling my hurt hand, I turned around to face the culprit. There stood Duo, glare and all, hands on hips, and just waiting for me to say the word.  
  
"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" I asked in as calm a voice as I could muster. Duo shot me an annoyed glance.  
  
"I'm bored, you're the only one not doing anything" So what did she think I was, her own personal jester.  
  
"I'm sure you can find something to do on your own" I said as I turned my back to her and reopened the laptop. Another note to anyone out there, never turn your back to a pissed woman. One minute, I was playing my game of solitaire, the next I was getting hit in the head by a pillow. I turned around swiftly, bringing my hand up to block, when she suddenly stopped in her assault.  
  
"Do I have your attention now?" She asked sweetly, as if she hadn't just been beaning me with a pillow.  
  
"What," I asked in a controlled voice, "the hell do you want?"  
  
"I," Duo said mimicking me, "want to go shopping." Shopping. All of this about shopping. I was tempted just to turn around again when I remembered the pillow. Next time, she might use a gun on me.  
  
"I'm not taking you shopping" I said in a no non sense voice. Huffily she walked out. I hadn't expected her to give up so fast. At least now I could breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Next Morning  
  
I woke up exactly at dawn like usual. Getting up, I went over to the laptop to see if any new missions had come in. Imagine the shock I got when my laptop wouldn't open. I tugged and tugged. Suddenly it occurred to me, Duo. I walked quickly to her room and burst in without knocking. She was curled up under the covers. She looked like a little angel. Yeah right. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and got a bucket full of ice cold water. Grinning evilly I walked quietly back up the steps. Yup, she was still sleeping away. I crept slowly to her side and, SPLASH!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
I was having a nice dream. Heero was taking me to dinner, when suddenly cold water fell over me forcing me to wake up. Cold water is a hell of a way to wake up. I glared at the perpetrator. Heero Yuy was staring at me, an evil grin on his face.  
  
"What did you do to my laptop?" was all he asked. What had ever happened to 'Good Morning'? That stupid laptop. Laptop this, and laptop that. I'm awfully glad the superglue worked.  
  
"I'm sorry, how inconsiderate of me. I should have remembered you'd rather be attached to your laptop, not have your computer attached to itself." I was so sure he'd shoot me at that instant. "You should've just taken me shopping Hee-chan." I said playfully as I got up. Hee-chan, I realized that I really liked that nickname.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
"You're telling me," I began in a disbelieving tone, "That this is all because, I didn't take you shopping?" Duo gave me a big smile.  
  
"You're not as slow as I thought you were Hee-chan!" I hated that nickname.  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Why not Hee-chan?" Forget that, it was a lost cause.  
  
"Take me shopping?" Duo asked. I was afraid what the little witch would do next  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yeah!" She exclaimed as she happily bounced off the bathroom. I had to get a new laptop anyway.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wufei's P.O.V.  
  
I was reading the newspaper when I heard a thunder on the stairs. I already knew it was Maxwell so I didn't even bother to look up.  
  
"Morning Wu-Wu!" Inwardly I cringed. I hated that nickname.  
  
"Don't call me that Maxwell!" I said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"'Kay Wu-Wu!" I glared at him over my newspaper. My mouth dropped open.  
  
"Maxwell" I squeaked when I finally found my voice, "What the hell happened to you?" Maxwell just smiled at me and bounced out of the front door. Soon Yuy came down the steps.  
  
"Did you see.?"  
  
"Duo, yeah, don't remind me" Then Yuy left also. What in the world was going on here?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
Duo and I had split up as soon as we had arrived. Now, I waited five hours later for her to show up. Finally I saw her coming toward me. Now, one would think that after five hours of shopping, one would be full of bags. As she came toward me, I noted she was carrying nothing. No problem, maybe she'd already dropped her stuff at the car. She smiled at me happily.  
  
"Soooo," she began, "Did you fine everything you were looking for?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'm glad someone did, I found absolutely nothing, either it was ugly, or too expensive. I hoped I had misunderstood that sentence.  
  
"Do you mean you bought nothing?" I asked stunned. Duo shook her head remorsefully,  
  
"Absolutely nothing."  
  
"You were shopping for five hours, and you bought absolutely nothing." I said hoping my hearing was wrong.  
  
"Yep." I can not kill her, I can not kill her. But damn do I want to.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wufei's Journal  
  
I always knew he was an onna at heart. I can't believe he changed genders though. Injustice. I'm sick of weak girly pilots. Injustice, all of it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo's Journal  
  
I thought Heero was gonna kill me again when I told him that I hadn't bought anything. He looked so mad. But I don't want him to be mad! I want him to fall madly in love with me. So that we can live happily ever after. Wait a minute, happily ever after? With Heero Yuy? I must be fooling myself. In the end though, I will come out the winner Relena. Heero Yuy will be mine!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Relena's Diary  
  
I baked some cookies that I'm going to take to Heero tomorrow. I hope he likes them. I've come to the conclusion that Duo is also after my Heero. But of course it won't work. My Heero would never fall in love with that street rat, would he?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero's Journal  
  
She shopped for five hours, and bought absolutely nothing. Nothing! Nothing!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The End for now. I hope you liked it! Bye!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Barbequed Cookies

Title: Changes aren't Always for the Better  
  
Chapter Title: Barbequed Cookies  
  
Author: Xel-chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: R+1 2+1, and 1+cookies (Don't ask you'll find out when you read.) Heero is just plainly out of character, no excuses this time.  
  
Authors Note: I have never tried the recipe that Duo did in the story. I really don't even know if they'd turn out right. But, I hope you Enjoy! C&C and suggestions are always appreciated  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing (Short simple and sweet!)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
I was there when the little witch struck again. It all started when the doorbell rang. Heero walked cautiously to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" I heard him say. I was too far away to hear the reply. Whatever the reply was though, it got Heero to open the door. I heard Relena's voice, and muted the T.V.  
  
"Hi Heero! I just wanted to drop these cookies by, and wish you a happy holiday!" My teeth began to grind together, so now she was making cookies huh? Well, anything she could do, I could do better!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
I wonder why Relena made cookies. Walking back to the T.V. I saw Duo sitting up straight and looking angry.  
  
"What's up?" I asked placing the pouch with the cookies onto the table. Duo simply gave me an evil look. Oh God, what had I done now? I mentally evaluated the different things I could do. I could sit there and try to figure out the problem. But the look in Duo's eyes made that a definite no- no. I could just sit there and ignore her. But then I'd actually have to sit next to her. I chastised myself. Why was I afraid of a harmless girl? What was the best she could do? Duo just continued to glare at me. I almost peed in my pants when she snarled,  
  
"Don't you know it's not polite to stare at people?" I clenched my fists tightly. First, I needed to get out of this situation alive. I walked briskly up the steps. That's when I heard the lamp crash close to me. I turned around nervously to see Duo up and pissed.  
  
That's when I did the action that probably saved my life. I ran like hell for the safety of my room. The echo of, "You Bastard!" trailing behind me. I may be a bastard, but at least I was still alive. For the moment anyway.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
I looked carefully over the recipe. Hmmm, a half teaspoon of vanilla. They must be referring to vanilla ice cream! Happily I bounced over to the freezer and pulled out the ice cream. Yay! I've got all of the ingredients! Time to cook! The first batch turned out really good, so I decided to make another!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
I was playing a game of solitaire when I smelled something in the air. Someone was cooking something, something that smelt really good. I walked silently downstairs, following my nose to the kitchen. I peeked in to see Duo pouring flour into a bowl. "Duo!" I called, already have forgotten this mornings events. "What're you cooking?" "I'm making cookies Hee-chan! Want to try some?" I sure hope they tasted as good as they smelled. I nodded. She handed me a tray with some cookies on it. I picked one off and took a tiny nibble. Soon I was stuffing full cookies in my mouth. "Vivsh stuff ish invetible." I said around my mouth full of cookies. "You really think so!" Duo exclaimed happily. I nodded, and went back to stuffing my mouth full of cookies. Duo leaned against the stove. "I'm so glad you." she began to sniff the air. "What is that burning?" I looked up, and stared, and stared, and stared. Then I said as calmly as I could, "Duo your hair's on fire." Duo's shriek could rival Relena's. She began running around the kitchen. "My Hair! My Hair! My Hair! My Hair!" Sparks were flying as she ran around. Some flew on my shirt, causing it to catch fire. I squeaked as I took it off and threw it in no realistic direction. That's when Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei ran in.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
How many Gundam pilots does it take to put out a fire? Four, cause ones running around like a lunatic with their hair on fire. Quatre turned on the sink and stuffed my head under it. Trowa stared as the fire grew larger. Wufei was staring at Heero weirdly, probably because he had cookie crumbs around his mouth. After putting my hair out, Quatre looked around to survey the rest of the fire. "Oh my." He whimpered. Almost the whole kitchen was on fire.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero's Journal  
  
Dammit! Why did the cookies have to burn? They were sooo good too.  
  
End Journal Entry  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo's Journal  
  
Sure I burnt the kitchen down, but it doesn't matter. Hee-chan liked my cookies! He liked them! I'm going to go to bed now, so that I can dream happy dreams about Hee-chan. I mean, since he liked them so much, he must love me by now!  
  
End Journal Entry  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Quatre's Journal  
  
I can't believe those two managed burn down the kitchen. I just can't believe it.  
  
End Journal Entry  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Relena's Diary  
  
He took the cookies. He even said thank-you! This must mean he loves me. Eat my dust Duo. Soon I'll have him in a whit suit, and I'll be wearing a white dress. We'll have a fairy tale wedding and he'll carry me off to his bed to, can't write about that yet. That reminds me, I need to get the guest list started!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The End for now, I hope you enjoyed it! See ya next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle of the Sexes

Title: Changes aren't Always for the Better  
  
Chapter Title: The Battle of the Sexes  
  
Author: Xel-chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Lots of language. References to sex. 2+1, R+1, R-2(and vice versa) meaning Relena hates Duo and Vice versa Heero just has no clue which way the swing swings.  
  
Authors Notes: The votes have come in. Animerica's favorite couple. Second place was Heero and Duo! (Heero and Relena got 7th and Trowa and Quatre got 8th.) Duo is the favorite male character. Duo Rules Supreme!!!! Yay!! Umm, on with the story. C&C Appreciated! Enjoy the story! And I want to thank people for their reviews!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Relena's Diary  
  
I'm planning a ball of some sorts. A place where Heero can finally admit his feelings for me. He'll tell that gay pilot that he loves me forever. He'll pull me onto his white horse. And together we'll ride into the sunset! Well it'll be something like that.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
Ah, peace. Those rare moments when you can hear the birds singing their early morning song. When you can smell the fresh smells of morning. Those rare moments when Duo's mouth wasn't running a mile a minute. Unfortunately, this didn't stop Duo from snoring, but, what're ya gonna do? I was researching women behavioral habits when suddenly the snoring stopped. I banged my head onto the keyboard, Duo the horrible hurricane was up. Suddenly I heard running before my room door burst wide open.  
  
"Knocking is a lost art I see." I remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Heeeeerrrrrrooooo," Jesus, I thought Relena had been bad; "I'm bleeding to death!" I turned around at this exclamation. Studying her for a moment or two, I turned back to my computer.  
  
"Negative, the amount of blood isn't conducive to a death due to lack of fluids."  
  
"Umm, English please?"  
  
"You are not bleeding to death. Not at this moment anyway. However, if you persist in bothering me, I will be forced to kill you. Then you won't be dying, you'll be dead."  
  
"So, you don't care that I could be dying?" Turning around once again, I looked at her huge amethyst eyes overflowing with tears, the pouty mouth that had begun to quiver, the nose that was dripping snot that was highly unladylike, I gave her my answer.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo's Journal  
  
That bastard! Saying he didn't care if I was dying. Oh that just makes me soooo mad. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate it if someone did that to him! He's probably planning to go to Relena's party simply so he can feel free to kiss her ass. I saw the invite. I even got one myself. He'd probably take her right in the middle of the ballroom. I bet he doesn't even know what sex is! He's probably secretly a computer bent on taking over the world. If you even mention the word to him, he'll probably say something like "Does not compute" and fall into convulsions. Anyway, back to the point at hand, Heero Yuy is a bastard! Revenge is at hand!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
I woke up the next morning with a sense that something bad was about to happen. An OZ attack? No, they had been relatively quiet recently. Then what was it? Getting out of bed cautiously, I checked for my gun. When I saw it was there, I breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing could be done by just sitting here, might as well take a shower and face them clean rather than dirty. Suddenly really bad singing slithered into my ears. It could only be Duo. There should be a most wanted poster out for her.  
  
I suddenly thought back to before the gender switch, how Duo used to be before. How he used to give fake smiles, and try to make us believe that everything was okay. But you could see the sadness in his eyes. I remember how he'd constantly look at me with a longing in his eye. I wonder if something had been wrong with him then. I remember the look of jealousy at the mere mention of Relena's name. Nowadays if her look her straight in the eye, she'll probably bite you. They give the same warning with gorillas. But she seems more at peace. I smiled softly to myself. The smiles seemed more genuine. It was funny how quickly they'd adjusted to Duo being female. Things had almost flowed like they were supposed to. I listened as she warbled off another verse of her song. I then promptly put the pillow over my ears.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
I sung another verse of Britney Spears' "You Drive Me Crazy". For those who didn't know, I was purposely singing badly. Sighing as the hot water ran down me, I clucked my tongue softly. Poor Heero, he was going to learn what happened when you messed with me. I smiled evilly, shutting the water off. Not bothering to dry off, I stepped out of the shower. It was time to put my plan into action. I picked up a blue bottle containing shampoo that I knew was Heero's. Walking back over to my clothes, I slipped a package out of the pocket of my black terry-cloth robe. I carefully poured the contents into the shampoo, and then I replaced the shampoo bottle. Quickly I dressed and cleaned up the evidence. Opening the door I saw Heero standing on the other side glaring at me.  
  
"The bathrooms all yours" I said cheerfully.  
  
"I just wanted you to stop the singing" He replied still glaring. I walked off singing loudly once again.  
  
"Girls who are in love, Give their love to you. You, who shine so bright my daaaarrrling!"(1) I could swear I saw a pained look on Heero's face. At least he wouldn't be looking pained soon. I giggled softly to myself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"DUO!" That yell came for me while I was watching "The Looney Tunes". Why are people so rude these days? Quatre turned toward the stairs to see Heero running downstairs, a gun in his hand and a towel around his waist.  
  
"Oh geez Hee-chan is that a pencil in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" I said just before a shot whizzed by my head. "Definitely not the latter."  
  
"Omae O Koruso" (2) Heero said firing again.  
  
"Hey!" I exclaimed "You almost hit me!"  
  
"Not acceptable" He seethed before raising the gun again. "You are still alive. Omae O Koruso Duo"  
  
"Just because your hair is the same color as your tank top is no fault of mine." I said in an attempt to reason right before another bullet came at me.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero's Journal  
  
Omae O Koruso Duo. I'm going to get her by that braid, tie it around her neck, and watch as the life drains out of her slowly. Or perhaps I'll cut her into little pieces and feed her to the dog next door, oh wait, that's a woman. At least I think it's a woman. Retribution is at hand! Duo must pay for her crimes! And I know just the thing to do.  
  
PS: Duo had better be happy that the dye was temporary. My hair is still green. I hate her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
I awoke to the sound of birds singing. Oh what sweet rejoice, a new day. Stretching as I walked over to my drawers, I opened them to find pink. I stared at it strangely. Slowly my hand reached out to pick up a garment. It was one of my old shirts. That bastard!!! He'd dyed my clothes. Oh that little….  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wufei's P.O.V.  
  
Wandering downstairs, I saw Quatre in the living room drinking tea. Suddenly it dawned on me; I had not heard that idiot for a few hours.  
  
"Where is Maxwell?" I asked Quatre briskly.  
  
Quatre looked up startled. "Duo? She went shopping a few hours ago. Now that you mention it, she should be home by now."  
  
Just as Quatre spoke those words, I heard Heero heading down the steps. Turning around to ask him if he knew why Maxwell was shopping, I was astonished to see him grinning. Just then, a low hum and a key in the lock signified Maxwell had returned. Heero had wandered up near me.  
  
She walked in happily humming off-key. But what she was humming wasn't the focus of my attention right now. I was rather focused on what she was wearing. The dress was black and it looked short enough that it seemed like it barely concealed everything. The bodice was tight, leaving the rest to flounce around her hips. Her hair was in its customary braid with a black ribbon braided through it. The bodice wasn't cut as low as it could've been but, it was low enough to show a bit of cleavage. The long sleeves were loose and pretty much transparent.  
  
"You walked out in public with that on?" Heero asked, his voice barely even a squeak beside me.  
  
"Of course Hee-chan!" Duo exclaimed. "Oh, and Wufei, your nose is bleeding, yours too Hee-chan" Beside me, Heero suddenly passed out. "I guess that nosebleed was conducive to passing out from lack of blood." Duo said smirking.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero's Journal  
  
I keep thinking of that dress Duo was wearing. I'm going to have a hard time sleeping tonight, literally.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wufei's Journal  
  
Injustice, Woman prancing around in short skirts. Injustice! Injustice all of it!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo's Journal  
  
It was so funny watching Heero pass out. At least his hair is back to its normal color. You know, it was worth it wearing that dress just to see the looks on their faces. I'll be having sweet dreams tonight!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Quatre's Journal  
  
What was Duo thinking? She could have caught a cold wearing a dress that short!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Relena's Diary  
  
The plan is all ready! Get ready for the biggest embarrassment of your life Duo Maxwell! Relena is taking over. Heero will have no room to idiotic gay boys in his heart. He'll have me of course! Good Night my one true love.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(1)-This is the song from an anime called Slayers. I love this song and that episode is funnier.  
  
(2)- I will kill you (This is loosely translated, but it means something like that)  
  
Next time: A secret of Relena's is revealed! Will Heero take her off on his white horse? (There are so many dirty comments that could go with that, I won't even list them) Watch I mean read, as Relena is checked into reality hotel!  
  
1x2 4EVER!!!!!! Heero and Duo topped Heero and Relena as a couple. My friend remarked that Heero was a player. Well whatever. I just feel that this information is crucial to be received be 1x2 fans everywhere!! For all of you hypocrites, face it, resistance is futile, you will succumb to the dark side. Or at least just open your mind to it.  
  
Peace!  
  
Xel-chan 


	6. Chapter 6: Ballroom Brawl

Title: Changes aren't always for the Better  
  
Chapter Title: Ballroom Brawl  
  
Author: Xel-chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: R+1, 2+1, R-2 (and vice versa) 1 is so confused I can't even describe it. Language ahead.  
  
Author's note: I had so much fun writing this chapter!!!! Sadly, this story is coming to its climax. (Stop celebrating already!!!!) So anyway, I hope you have as much fun reading, as I did writing!!!!! C&C appreciated!!! Enjoy!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Relena's Diary  
  
The ball is today!! I know you're getting tired of all of my old fantasies, but today I have a new fantasy. Heero crashes the ball wearing leather and riding a black motorcycle. He throws me over his shoulder and carries me to his motorcycle placing me down.  
  
"But Heero," Duo will stutter, "What about us?"  
  
"Oh" Heero will say disgustedly, "Us, here's to us." He'll pull out his gun. "Omae O Koruso Duo" He'll say as the bullet tears through the cavity where Duo's brain should be. Then we'll ride off and run over Duo's carcass as we leave. Nostalgic isn't it? Te he!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo's Journal  
  
Relena's ball is tonight. Big deal, whoopee. Usually, I wouldn't grace her house with my presence. But since I have a point to prove, what the heh. I have the perfect dress too. Get ready for the embarrassment of a lifetime Relena! We're talking full make-up, high heels, and of course, my killer dress. Get ready for the love of your life Heero Yuy. Well, I've got to go start primping!! Bye! ^_~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero's Journal  
  
I keep thinking of Duo in that dress. I haven't been able to look her in the face without remembering. Even my observations hadn't revealed how well endowed she'd been. Must stop drooling, must stop drooling. Augh, I should kill that witch! Relena's ball is tonight. Duo's been in her room all morning coming out only for breakfast. I can't look forward to Relena's company; all I can keep thinking is that the shit's going to hit the fan tonight.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wufei's Journal  
  
Humph, a bunch of weak onna's at a gathering, how nice. I'd much rather sit with Nataku. However, I believe Duo will make a menace out of herself. Not like it'll be any different from any other time. Why am I keeping a journal, only weaklings keep journals!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Quatre's Journal  
  
Ms. Relena's party is tonight. I'd rather like to think that nothing bad will happen, but thinking back to the cookie incident, who knows?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Trowa's Journal  
  
I am only keeping this journal because Quatre asked me to. What would I do with a journal? Quatre says to use it so that I can sort out my thoughts. This party is going to be a blowout, believe me.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
I looked myself over in the mirror. Damn I looked good! I twirled liking the way the material swished around me. My hair was down. I'd only do it this once so, who would it hurt. Carefully picking up the lipstick, I applied only a little, happy when the color didn't show up too outlandish. Winking, I blew a kiss at the mirror. Eat my dust Peacecraft.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
Duo was taking all day; I was beginning to believe she'd drowned in the toilet when she suddenly showed up. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. I heard Wufei blow out a breath beside me. I had to agree with him, Duo was breathtaking. She looked at us expectantly.  
  
"Well?" She asked as if she were nervous.  
  
"You look," I struggled for adjectives, "nice."  
  
We just stared at each other for a few minutes. She looked like she expected me to say more. I found myself struggling for words again.  
  
"You look," I needed to come up with a better adjective, "pretty."  
  
Duo's face lit up. Twirling around as she smiled, she latched onto my arm. Duo has a really pretty smile.  
  
"Really?" She asked, her voice sounding like it was overflowing with joy.  
  
"Really." I confirmed. If this was all it took to keep her from going homicidal, it wasn't half bad.  
  
"Let's go!" Duo bounced energetically out of the door. The rest of the pilots staring after her.  
  
To my left, Quatre shook his head sadly. Wufei smirked to my right saying, "Tonight gentlemen, we are in deep shit"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Relena's P.O.V.  
  
I was playing gracious host when Heero came in. My, my, my, he looked handsome. At that time I noticed the girl attached to his arm. I could swear she looked just like Duo Maxwell's twin. She had the same hair. That's silly I chided myself, just because she has Duo's hair, doesn't mean she's a cross-dressing Duo. I took inventory of the pilots that had come. Duo was nowhere to be found. Victory! I glided over to them.  
  
"Hello Heero" I said while studying the girl out of the corner of my eye. She had those purplish eyes too. "I'm so glad you could make it. And who would your friend be here?"  
  
The girl looked offended. "Why Relena, you invited me here yourself!"  
  
Relena studied the girl carefully. "I'm not sure I remember that."  
  
The girl smirked as she held out her hand. "Duo Maxwell."  
  
Relena stood there and gaped for a few minutes. "That's impossible! Duo Maxwell was a man the last time I saw him! The again…" Relena reached out a hand to the girl's bosom. She brushed her hand against them.  
  
"Hey!" The girl squawked indignantly. Relena shook her head sadly. They were real alright. She turned to face Heero. "Is this true? Is that…girl really Duo Maxwell?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Well then," Relena said back to being gracious, "It's so nice to see that you've come." Duo snickered. Relena stared at her strangely. "Did I say something funny?"  
  
Straightening up, Duo quickly dropped her smirk. "Nothing at all."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
I like shocking people. And the shock on Relena's face will stick with me for a long time. That was soooo funny. I noticed people slow dancing on the dance floor.  
  
"Heero," I began, "I wanna dance." Heero looked at me surprised. When I noticed he wasn't getting up, I grabbed his arms, forcing him up with me. I then dragged him to the dance floor. Knowing he wouldn't want to attract attention, he'd dance with me. Suddenly Relena popped up. I swear she must have Heero bugged or something.  
  
"May I cut in?" She asked.  
  
"No," I answered. Suddenly, I felt her talons digging into my skin. Heero had the foreboding to move away, and move away fast.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Script format  
  
Quatre: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to WICF [1]. I'm your host, along with Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, and Heero Yuy!!!  
  
Fan girls: YAY HEERO!!!!!  
  
Heero: (Blush) Last time, we brought you the fight between Monica Lewinsky and Hilary Clinton. Today, we have a special surprise.  
  
Trowa: (Monotone) Today, we have foreign minister of peace Relena Peacecraft, going toe to toe with Duo Maxwell. (Whispering to Quatre) What does that word say?  
  
Quatre: (smiling nervously) Moving on. Heero who do you think will win tonight's match.  
  
Heero: I don't know, Duo has years of training of training behind her. But then again, a woman scorned is a woman to stay the hell away from.  
  
Fan girls: DUO!! DUO!! DUO!!  
  
Quatre: Well, we know what the fans think. How about you Wufei?  
  
Wufei: Two women going against each other pulling hair, scraping faces, and screaming curse words. Nobody wins in this one Winner.  
  
Quatre: Dokey Dokey. Let's begin.  
  
Heero: Let's go down to the ladies.  
  
(Down in the ring)  
  
Duo: Get over it you little witch, Heero is mine. He loves me! Someone needs to check this beotch into reality hotel.  
  
(Announcers table)  
  
Heero: You've got to love Duo's form. She starts with the cruel words so she can drive her opponent into frenzy. Then when she's screaming, BOOM!! BOOM!! BOOM!! The damage is already done.  
  
(Down in the ring)  
  
Relena: (face flushing angrily and shrieking) HE IS NOT YOURS!!!! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!! (Relena shoves her nails forward and attempts to rake Duo's face)  
  
Duo: Too slow (Dodging)  
  
Relena: Augh!!!! (She makes a grab a Duo's dress ripping it.)  
  
(Announcers table)  
  
Heero: Oh my.  
  
Quatre: Oh Dear  
  
Wufei: Oh God  
  
Trowa: Oh man.  
  
All: (Nosebleeds)  
  
Wufei: I'm starting to like the perks of this job.  
  
Fan boys: Puppies, Puppies [2]  
  
(Down in the ring)  
  
Duo: Oh you're going to pay for that!!! (Jumps on Relena and begins pounding her head into the floor. Each word from this point on is emphasized with a bang.) Don't you ever rip my dress again you flat chested bitch!  
  
(Announcers table)  
  
Trowa: Oh no! It's the talk-to-beating!  
  
Quatre: It's been a long time since I saw one of those!!!  
  
Heero: Do you think she'll survive?  
  
Wufei: Only one way to find out.  
  
Trowa: She's back up!  
  
(Down in the ring)  
  
Relena: (pulls Duo's hair)  
  
Duo: (Retaliates by pulling Relena's hair, and pulls off a wig) Ummm,  
  
Relena: MY WIG!!!!  
  
(Announcers table)  
  
Heero: (Sweatdrop) I can't believe it's not her real hair.  
  
Wufei: New folks, Relena Peacecraft! Now with 75% less hair!!  
  
Quatre: That was cold Wufei (High fives him) But that was good!!  
  
Trowa: Right on!  
  
(Down in the ring)  
  
(Relena has run off holding her wig and her pride and dignity in her hands)  
  
Duo: (Holding up "V" for victory) Heero is mine!!!  
  
(Announcers table)  
  
Heero: Time for me to make my break (Runs)  
  
Quatre: I forgot he could read lips.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo's Journal  
  
Who's the best!!!!! I am!! I beat that little witch and taught her a lesson she'll never forget!!! Heero is mine! MiNe! MINE!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero's Journal  
  
I won $200 from off of that fight so I'm happy. I really can't believe that it was a wig. I may have found a formula that turns Duo back to male. I have to test it on her tomorrow.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Quatre's Journal  
  
It was a very eventful evening. I made about $200  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Trowa's Journal  
  
Told you tonight would be a blowout. Definitely for me, it was an extra $200 in my pocket.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wufei's Journal  
  
This evening turned out to be fun. I actually enjoyed myself. I also made $200 but that's beside the point.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Relena's Journal  
  
I'll never be able to show my face again. OMAE O KORUSO DUO MAXWELL!!!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
[1]- World International Chick Fights  
  
[2]- You'd have to watch WWF to understand this joke.  
  
Author's ending notes: I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this story but, who knows? I couldn't help my self with the wig. Next chapter, Will the formula work? Will Duo become male once again? (I think this is the last chapter)  
  
Well, Bye!!  
  
Xel-chan ^_- 


	7. Chapter 7: Never Let Go

Title: Changes aren't always for the Better  
  
Chapter Title: Never Let Go  
  
Author: Xel-chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: 2+1, 1+2 (yes folks, he finally made up his mind. Must've been the wig that did it.) A lot of sap and sweetness  
  
Author's note: I almost cried. Almost… Anyway, this is that last chapter. But there will be a sequel. Any suggestions and C&C are always welcome. I'm proud of the way this story ended. Just enough to make you read the sequel. Anyway review!!! This may be the last chapter but don't let that stop you from inflating my ego. (don't worry, I have a pen nearby) Thanx to all of those people who reviewed. Enjoy!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero's Journal  
  
I've got the formula. Now all I have to do is try it on Duo. This is the right thing right? I mean, changing Duo back. What if she likes the way she is? What if she decides to turn back? I may never again see that happiness in her eyes. When she turns back, will the desolation come back? Will she be afraid to show what she's feeling? Bottle it all up until it erupts violently? I can't imagine how it must feel to have all of those emotions. It must be awfully confusing. I can't really place this emotion I am feeling. Would one define it as regret? I guess I'd have to do research. I like Duo, male or female. I'm sure the other Gundam pilots feel the same way. Maybe she needs to know that. I think Duo's becoming important to me. I feel kind of empty inside at the idea of Duo going back to how she was before. This will stay between you and me. A weakness can not be allowed past these pages.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Third Person View  
  
Duo sat neatly at her desk writing when there was a sudden knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Heero walked in nervously as if something ominous was about to happen. Duo tuned around. Heero was holding flowers and hopping from one foot to the other like a nervous schoolboy. Duo smiled amused, wondering what was making Heero so nervous.  
  
"Are those for me?" Duo asked staring at the white roses. Heero looked surprised at the flowers as is he'd never seen them before. For a second or two he stared, confused.  
  
"Yes" He responded, his throat feeling dry. He watched as Duo's eyes lit up. The water formed at the lids. Was she crying?  
  
"Thank you so much." She said softly taking the flowers to hold them. Looking up at Heero, she caught him staring at her. Then she thought of a way to show her gratitude. Leaning forward, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I mean it Heero. Thank you for the flowers." At that moment, the perfect soldier blushed. He hadn't been expecting Duo to kiss him, but now that she had, he felt as if the heavens had opened up. If OZ were to attack right at this moment, he would die a happy man.  
  
"Actually Duo, I came here to talk to you about something." Heero looked really nervous. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.  
  
"Shoot." She said walking to the bathroom to find a vase.  
  
"Huh?" Heero was confused. Why would she tell him to shoot? Was he missing something?  
  
"Go on, tell me what you want." Duo said slowly as if she were talking to a young child.  
  
"We, I found a way to umm, to turn you back, you know, back to how you were before umm, you know."  
  
"You found a way to turn me back to a guy?" Duo asked, trying to interpret Heero's indistinguishable mumble.  
  
"Umm, yeah, I mean, if you want to go back."  
  
Duo stared at Heero for a few minutes. "What if I don't want to turn back? What if I just want to stay as I am?"  
  
Heero looked at Duo. That's when it occurred to him. For one week (yes it has only been a little over a week) he'd let the emotional mask he'd worn for years slip. He'd let Duo get under his skin. Even before the gender change, Duo had started to wear him down. Maybe one could say that Heero finally realized something. One can't be bothered unless he allows the other to bother him. Had he unconsciously been hoping Duo would interrupt him? These feelings were too confusing to Heero. Did, did he love Duo? Of course not, he was the Perfect soldier. The perfect soldier didn't have, nor need emotions. Duo read this confusion on Heero's face. She put her hand softly on his arm.  
  
"Heero, I…I need a little time to think." Heero started for the door, before he stopped and turned around again.  
  
"Duo, no matter what you choose, Trowa, Quatre, me, and even Wufei will be behind you. You're our friend no matter gender, nationality, or PMS. Just…Just remember that." Heero turned around and left, leaving a very confused Duo behind him. Heero was confused himself, wondering what had prompted him to say that. Duo sat softly on the bed, staring at the roses. They truly were beautiful. She stared at the roses until they began to blur. Pulling her knees to her chest, she let the tears go.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later  
  
Heero sat quietly outside, watching the sun sink down. This was the first time he'd been able to truly appreciate the sunset.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Heero had been so engrossed; he hadn't heard Duo come up behind him. He silently berated himself, what if that had been an OZ soldier? Duo gave him a small smile before plopping ungracefully next to him.  
  
"I thought a lot about what you said. About how you would like me no matter what I chose." Duo lay back using her arms as a pillow. "I miss some aspects of how I used to be. I mean, it was what made me Duo Maxwell. But now, I can be me without having people stare at me strangely. I can be me without people talking behind my back and making sure that their children don't come near me. For a while, I almost gave in and told you to forget it, I'd rather just stay how I am. But then, I really began to think about it. Am I really that weak? Just to let a few insults bother me? I don't want to be known as a quitter. Duo Maxwell will not let those close minded idiots win. Being who I was before kinda defined me ya know. So in short I guess I'm saying I'll take the pill."  
  
Heero turned to look at Duo. She smiled up at him. "Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting to feel like he was forcing her into anything.  
  
Duo gave him a soft smile. "Underneath that perfect soldier crap, you're a real softie." Sitting up, she held out her hand. "You're not forcing me to do anything." Heero jumped surprised that she had read his mind. With this new confirmation, Heero dropped the pill into her hand, watching as she swallowed it. Then Duo moved closer to him laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"One thing I'll miss when I turn back is the emotions. When I was female, I didn't have to be afraid to cry. I didn't have to swallow it in because letting it go wasn't manly. Tears came so easily, and they made me feel so much better. The day this mess first happened to me, I remember crying to myself. I was so embarrassed. I wasn't some weak person that the first time trouble headed their way they fold up and cry. Now I realize why people cry. It's simply a way of letting out your anger and sadness. I'll never forget how it felt to cry. Another thing was that I wasn't afraid to say how I felt,"  
  
Heero held his breath, was she going to… "I didn't have to censor things. So right here and now, I'm going to tell you something Heero, and don't you ever forget it. I may forget telling you this, but it will always be in my heart. I love you Heero Yuy, now and forever."  
  
"I," Heero began before Duo put a finger to his lips quieting him.  
  
"Shh, don't say a word. Just live for the moment." Heero watched the sky as the sunset, the stars began to shine, and thanked God he was alive. 


	8. Epilogue: How to Heal a Broken Heart

Author's Note: All disclaimers from previous chapters apply. This epilogue is just to wrap up a few dangling strings, the sequel is already out. Anyway, this epilogue is really sappy and romantic, may give you a toothache.   
  
Epilogue: How to Heal a Broken Heart  
By: Xel-chan (now you know where to direct your rotten eggs  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero's Journal  
  
I'll always remember Duo's words. What he said to me that day he decided to take the pill. I felt something clench my heart into a tight grasp when he told me he loved me. Duo is a lot braver than he seems in person. I used to dismiss him as the idiotic joker, but there's something deeper to him. I feel...like I want to understand him. Like I want to know what makes him tick. I want to know every single nuance of Duo Maxwell's thinking process. I want to know more about him in general. I'm beginning to sound like one of those corny romance novels. But Duo is one of the closest friends I've ever had. I don't want to dismiss this like it was nothing. Duo...Duo means something to me now. The thought of letting him go tears a hole in my heart. Is this love?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo's Journal  
  
The honeymoon is over. Now all I'm doing is sitting here, all by myself. I'm glad I got to tell Heero how I feel, even if he never speaks to me again. I got to feel how it felt to be held in his arms. I got to pretend that it would last forever. There were no Oz soldiers, there was no war. Just he and I together... He may never ever speak to me again, but at least I have that one memory to look back on.  
I don't understand why my tears are smearing this page. Why am I crying? That's a really stupid question; I know why I'm crying. Why? Why can't it last forever? Why can't I be selfish and think of my own needs for once? It would have been so easy to stay female, to hide under an illusion. But when Heero said no matter what, we'd always be friends; I knew no matter what, I'd never be able to hide my true heart from those searching blue eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
As I closed the book, it was as if a dam had broken. The only time I had cried had been that time when I had been female. Really, who had I been trying to be strong for? Who cared if I cried every once in a while? I curled up into a ball as my body shook with the force of my sobs.   
A tiny knock at my door startled me for a moment. It sounded rather timid. It couldn't be Heero, he was never timid. I took a few deep breathes and tried to stop sounding like I was crying.  
"Who is it?" God, my voice broke.  
"Duo, are you alright?" Oh shit, it was him.   
"I'm fine" I shot back with as much force as possible. I wanted him to leave didn't I?  
"Oh...okay." I heard him walk away. The sobs returned. I hadn't really wanted him to leave. It felt like my heart was breaking. My room door opened, I looked up, and through the blurriness, I saw Heero, bad fashion sense and all. We stood there frozen for a minute, our eyes locked as if seeing who would be first to break.  
Then he closed my door, and walked over to me, and held me. In his arms I didn't have to hold back. He let me cry until my ribs were sore.  
"He...Heero?" My voice sounded scratchy.  
" Yes?" He stroked my hair gently.  
" Why?"  
He didn't try and play stupid. "Because, it hurts me to see you cry."  
That answer so simply given, gave me hope. "Heero, are we still friends?"  
"Don't ask stupid questions Duo."  
"Do you think...we could ever be more than friends?"  
He was silent for a few minutes. "Who knows what the future might bring. A good friend once told me to live for the moment."  
I smiled and felt my eyes closing. I couldn't fight against it. " I love you Heero."  
"Why?"  
"Because," My hand went to his cheek, "maybe it's the ugly outfit, or maybe it's your personality, or maybe...maybe it's just because you're you."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope you enjoyed this small wrap up for Changes. I'll see you all in Colors of War. 


End file.
